wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talons of Power (Organization)
This is the page for the organization. You may be looking for the book titled "Talons of Power". Appearance The Talons of Power are all similarly dressed SandWings, with long black robes and gold medallions with a bird, possibly a vulture, around their necks. Information The Talons of Power are a group led by Vulture, Qibli's grandfather. They reside in the Scorpion Den, and are apparently a large organization. They have been described as the 'underworld' of the Scorpion Den. They captured Ostrich and Cobra, although capturing Cobra may have been a ruse to get Qibli to lead them to Thorn's stonghold. Qibli and Winter go to Vulture and find out about them, and subsequently, find out about Bog and that Vulture was blaming the MudWings for explosions in the Scorpion Den, in order to provoke some sort of battle, although Vulture or some other member most likely set the explosions themselves, and Bog only did it for the treasure, and is, in fact, a form of Chameleon. The Talons of Power might be what The Jade Mountain Prophecy was referring to for "Beware the talons of power and fire." They are against Queen Thorn and want to overthrow her, replacing her with Onyx. Known Members *Onyx *Vulture *Rattlesnake *Sirocco *Bog -associated *Cobra -associated *Vilture History Moon Rising Moon has a vision of Qibli shouting at his family, who were wearing medallions etched with "some kind of bird", believed to be the medallions worn by the Talons of Power. The bird was most likely a vulture, heed after Vulture. Escaping Peril When Turtle and Peril await Turtle's friends in Possibility, Peril sees a SkyWing and two SandWings wearing hoods and medallions arguing with each other. One of them eventually throws a Dragonflame Cactus in the air and it lands in front of Peril, exploding in her face. Luckily, since Peril has firescales she did not die, but was in pain for the next several minutes, and nobody else died either. These two SandWings are obviously part of the Talons Of Power, most likely buying bombs and other weapons for their organization. Tui confirmed that the 2 SandWings were Rattlesnake and Sirocco. ''Talons of Power In the epilogue, it is stated that in the Sand Kingdom, three explosions, timed to go off simultaneously, started every dragon panicking, and black-hooded dragons wearing medallions (Talons of Power) were seen fleeing the scenes. Darkness of Dragons'' Qibli and Winter travel to the Scorpion Den, where it is revealed that the Talons of Power is Vulture's organization, and they are trying to take the throne for Onyx , Smolder's daughter. The Talons have captured Ostrich and have supposedly locked Cobra in a prison. Also, Bog, a MudWing, says that the MudWings were behind the explosions, but it is later found out that both Cobra and Bog are pretending, and Bog is Peril's dad, Chameleon. Trivia *Vulture mentioned that the Talons of Peace was too good a name for that group of dragons, and says his organization is much better, with a different name. (Or something like that.) *They also might be the 'Talons of Power' in the prophecy. *This is one of the only big controlled organizations found in the Scorpion Den, the other being Thorn's group, the Outclaws. Category:SandWing History Category:Organization